Ghosts of the Past
by tir-synni
Summary: A choice from Termina haunts Link, and Sheik and Zelda must struggle to save him. SheikxLink
1. Darkness Rising

Ghosts of the Past

by tir-synni

This fic is not related to my other Zelda stories. It's still a yaoi (boy/boy romance) so if you don't like that sort of thing, leave now and don't flame me. Spoilers for Majora's Mask, so if you haven't finished the game and don't want the end spoiled, don't read this.

Prologue: Darkness Rising

Sometimes...Link could still feel it. On the edge of his memory, on the edge of his life. A darkness slithering, threatening to drown him. He was the Hero of Time, a figure of the Triforce's golden light. The darkness that stalked him tore at that light, and thus tore at his heart.

In his dreams, Link saw it, wanted to challenge it. But he knew this was one thing he was helpless against, and he dared not ask his friends for their help. To do so would endanger them, and that was against everything he stood for. He would rather sacrifice his being than do that. So he remained helplessly quiet, burdened by the secret he could not reveal.

He had seen his enemy's face many years ago, yet it still remained etched clearly in his memory, as vivid as any of his songs or spells. It seemed to taunt him, its laugh as familiar as his own. Link forced it away, sought to replace it with others, refusing to give it the upper hand. Link never succeeded, but neither did it. A stand-off, seemingly permanent, destined to remain until the wall separating them was shattered.

Link never imagined that day would happen. He kept the darkness a secret, from his friends and his foes. He tried to lock it up and throw away the key. He lived his life, fighting against evil and protecting his beloved land. He refused to surrender any part of his life to that beast.

He never imagined that one day, the key would be discovered.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

Ghosts of the Pasts

by tir-synni

Customary warning: Yes, I know Sheik's a girl in the game Ocarina of Time, but for the sake of the fic, I'm making Sheik a guy. This is a yaoi story, so it does have male/male romance, one of these guys being Sheik. Please, if you have objections to Sheik being a guy, don't read this and don't complain to me. Thank you.

Chapter I: Behind Blue Eyes

No one knows what it's like

To be the sad man

To be the bad man

Behind blue eyes

The soft strains of Epona's Song rang clearly from the shore of Lake Hylia. An occasional neigh and the low splashing of the water accompanied the gentle melody, but otherwise the lake remained silent. Standing at the entrance of the lake, a figure cocked his head to one side, listening to the quiet tune. Normally cheerful, it rang sadly in his ears, almost thoughtful, and the young man frowned worriedly. Skipping lightly forward, he hurried to the side of the lounging musician.

Every note from the ocarina sped the young warrior's steps up even more. Epona's Song was slowly drifting into something darker, into something he didn't recognize. Cold and penetrating, it pierced his heart. Fear chilling his soul, he forced his long legs into a sprint. Never before had this trip seemed so long before. It was like he was running through a swamp.

Epona neighed and reared as he flew past her, her flailing hooves not even reaching his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at her, startled to see a pony's pained eyes staring back at him. Her playful squeals had risen into horrified screams.

One step, two step...almost there. A single gloved hand reached out, desperately searching. Any resemblance to Epona's Song was gone, and in its place, an icy song wailed mournfully. At his soft touch on the musician's shoulder, the melody stopped. The being turned, ocarina still in his fingers, and he was greeted with blank white eyes.

~~~~~~~~

"_Link!"_ Sheik gasped, shooting up. A startled squawk beside him, followed by a thump, made Sheik blink. Before his eyes, the pale shore of Lake Hylia vanished, replaced by the comfortingly familiar wall of his bedroom. Confused, Sheik blinked. What...?

"That better had been one hell of a nightmare," a dry voice commented beside him. "Tell me about it. Maybe that'll explain why I'm on the floor."

Sheik blinked again and turned around. His lover's disgruntled blue eyes, shining in the moonlight, met him for the floor. "What are you doing lying down there? Did you fall off?"

Link sniffed and hauled his slender body back up on the bed. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sheik eyed Link's naked form before the elf snuck back under the covers.

"You had a nightmare," Link informed Sheik dryly, snuggling against the Sheikah. "You sat up, screamed my name, and smacked me off the bed. I'm guessing it was a _bad_ nightmare."

Sheik smiled wryly at his lover and pulled him close. Despite Link's tone, he could see the concern in his lover's eyes. Sheik couldn't blame him. Only two weeks before Link had limped back to their little cottage hidden in Kakariko Village, returning from fighting Ganon once again. With the power of the Master Sword, Link had again banished Ganon to the Sacred Realm, Ganon's vows of vengeance ringing in his ears. Awakening in the middle of the night to his prophet boyfriend's nightmares probably wasn't something Link enjoyed.

"I guess it was," Sheik shrugged, running a hand comfortingly up Link's side. With his nimble fingers, he could feel a bandage from where Ganon's axe had gotten, in Link's words, "a little too close." "I can't remember what it was about though."

Link's delicate smile wavered into a frown, then returned full-force. "Any details?" he inquired casually. He moved with Sheik's hand, rubbing against the shadow elf like a cat. Sheik smiled inwardly at the comparison. 

__

A sleek, golden feline, Sheik thought, _with claws to match_.

"None," Sheik admitted. "Not a thing." He frowned. "Didn't you say I yelled your name?"

Like the two other children of destiny living in Hyrule, Sheik was gifted with prophesies in his dreams. While Zelda's were raw symbolism and Link's a fairly accurate show of events, Sheik's were often mixtures of the two. The thought that the nightmare had involved Link, and had ended with him screaming his lover's name....

"Hey, don't worry about it," Link soothed him, reading his thoughts. Now Link's hand, callused from years of swordplay and archery, was sliding along his skin, comforted him. "It probably had something to do with Ganon's last return. If it was a prophesy, I would have had a dream, too, right?"

Sheik nodded slowly. It never failed. The prophesies always occurred in threes. Three goddesses, three children of destiny, three prophesies.

"I remember no dreams from tonight," Link reassured him. "No dreams. And if your nightmare was so bad that you awoke yelling, then surely there would have been a response to mine, too."

Again, Sheik nodded slowly. True...

Link smiled sweetly at him, kissing him gently on the lips. "See, it was nothing. Now go back to sleep. Zel's expecting us early at the castle tomorrow."

Still faintly troubled, Sheik pulled the young Hero into his arms and kissed him hard. Even as Link complied, losing himself in the shadow elf's embrace, Sheik could distantly hear a soft, chilling melody playing in the background. Then all he was aware of was Link's heated body pressed against his own.

"Did Zelda tell you why she wanted us?" Sheik called, kicking his horse Aslan into a fast trot. The black stallion's long legs ate up the rolling hills of Hyrule Field.

"She never said," Link tossed over his shoulder. Epona neighed and sped up slightly. With a light yank of his wrist, the elf slowed the fiery mare's steps. "She's probably concerned about Ganon. Or maybe she just wants our company. Ganon's attack on her probably shook her up."

Sheik shuddered and hurried Aslan to Epona's side. The two horses neighed at each other. "She wasn't the only one," he murmured. "She looked as if she was sleeping, but she wouldn't wake up. If you had not been able to break the spell...."

Link didn't answer. In the distance, Hyrule Castle grew, growing higher and thicker with every leap of their horses. Strong, seemingly impenetrable, Ganon had broken in with ease after escaping the Sacred Realm. The countless guards around the castle had been helpless against his cunning. Against his will, Link frowned. A mighty shell, conquered by a sly will. That rang ominously like prophesy in Link's soul.

_Simply thinking of Sheik's dream from last night,_ Link scolded himself, nonetheless unable to divert his eyes from the ivory castle. _If it was a prophesy, I would have dreamed it._

A flash of white eyes haunted Link, and the youth closed his eyes tightly. _Go away!_ Link snarled viciously, and it slowly faded, only its sly laughter remaining. Link opened his eyes to meet Sheik's concerned gaze.

"Just thinking," he reassured his lover quickly. "Zel's waiting for us."

As Link kicked Epona into a gallop, he found himself wondering.

_Behind my blue eyes, would white always be waiting?_


	3. In A Darkened Room

Ghosts of the Past

by tir-synni

Hey, thanks for the reviews! They keep this story going...however slow a pace. Anyway, keep reviewing!

Chapter II: In a Darkened Room

In a darkened room

Beyond the reach of God's faith

Lies the wounded, the shattered remains of love betrayed

And the innocence of a child is bought and sold

In the name of the damned

The rage of the angels left silent and cold

With a final pat, Sheik released Aslan. Immediately, the dark stallion whinnied and joined his counterpart on the Hylian fields. Epona whinnied in greeting, and the two horses trotted off Farore knew where.

Sheik smiled at the play before turning to his own companion. His smile faded. Link's brilliant blue eyes were dull as they fastened on Epona. His pink lips tightened in a troubled frown, before he noticed Sheik's concerned gaze. Link managed a weak smile in his direction.

"Just wondering how I'll manage to ride a pregnant horse," Link assured him quietly, turning towards the drawbridge. "I suppose I'll have to borrow one of Malon's."

Sheik frowned. Link had always been a horrible liar, and over the years, he had not improved in the slightest, _especially_ when it came to him. But what could he be lying about?

Sheik did not have the opportunity to ask. With one final glance at Epona, Link strode inside. His proud head was high, but the hand clenched over the Ocarina of Time gave him away. Concerned, Sheik nonetheless followed his lover into the bustling marketplace.

As always, elves were bouncing around everywhere. After Link gave the running man a wary look, he flashed his shy smile at everyone who recognized him. Men and women paused in their shopping to smile brightly and wave at their beloved Hero. In all the lands close to Hyrule, Link's name remained legendary for his courageous feats. One small child's awed gaping almost made Link flinch, but only Sheik noticed it. He wondered idly what these people would think if they knew how much Link hated their hero worship. Their adoring, awed gazes were the reason Link rarely came out in public. Usually, if Zelda wished to meet with them, she would have arranged something at Lake Hylia, but with Ganondorf's recent attack, she wanted to stay close to her people.

Sheik nodded at a beaming woman, scowling at her under his mask. One of the people who did not know Link was taken. He would have loved screaming that at some of these doting elves, but Link would have hated that. Link preferred his private life just that--private.

Sheik sped up his steps and grasped Link's elbow. He lowered his head in mimicry of a personal conversation. Link bowed his head, as well. 

"Have I told you today that I loved you?" he inquired softly.

Instantly, Link's whole demeanor relaxed. "Yes, but I don't mind you saying it again."

Sheik smiled under his mask. "Well, I love you. Just remember that when the brunette over there tries to paw you."

Chuckling quietly, Link's tight smile lightened. "I love you, too. Now let's see how fast we can get through this crowd."

~~~~~

It had taken some convincing, but Sheik had in the end won the argument. No matter how much faster it was, the guards would feel like they were being mocked if he and Link sneaked past them. They were still miffed at how easily Ganondorf had slipped through their defenses. Sheik had won the argument by lifting up his mask, sneaking a quick kiss on his lover's nose, and commenting how much he liked the tapestries in the main hall. They were walking through the doors for a change.

Zelda met them in said hall. Link's distant expression warmed as he perceived his friend, and he walked over to gently kiss her cheek. "Hey, you called?"

The queen smiled warmly at Link as she hugged him, then Sheik. "It's good to see you both again. I hope my messenger did not awaken you too early this morning."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Link gets up before the sun, and he usually gets me up, too. Don't worry. We were awake."

Link smiled, but for once, didn't comment. After greeting Zelda, he was withdrawing back into his shell. Sheik frowned. He had expected this mood to pass after they left the crowd. Instead, by the shuttered look in his beloved's eyes, it was just getting worse.

Zelda noticed Link's silence with a disturbed look. However, when she spoke, it was of other matters. "Come, into the parlor. I believe this will interest both of you."

Link's eyes noticeably darkened, but for the life of him, Sheik could not figure out his lover's strange mood. What was going on?

~~~~~

Zelda's parlor was small, made for comfort instead of majesty. Enchanted lights lit up the bookshelves lining the wall, as well as the large oak desk and plush chairs. Zelda elegantly settled herself into one of the dark-rose chairs, Sheik sitting across from her. Link alone stood, his lovely face unreadable. Worried, Sheik studied him, but Link's expression give nothing away. What was wrong with him? Usually, Link could hide nothing.

"I had a prophesy last night," Zelda began without preamble. "A sea of light, peaceful and bright. And then darkness strikes down from the clouds like lightning, and it hits the heart of the sea. Under the surface, the light begins frothing and tossing, and soon, the darkness totally possesses the light. Above the clouds, a paler darkness swirls, until the blackness engulfs it, as well. Did you have a prophesy, too?"

Sheik's fair skin bleached white. "I had a prophesy, but for some reason, I could not remember it when I awoke," he whispered. "But Link told me...Link? Link?!"

Frantic, Sheik leaped to his feet and looked about the room. His eyes were not tricking him. Link had vanished. The corner in which he had stood was empty, and the door was open a crack. Without sound or obvious movement, Link had slipped out towards the end of Zelda's tale.

His fear growing, Sheik whirled back to Zelda. The queen's wide eyes met his. Neither had noticed Link leave.

"Last night, when I awoke, Link told me I had screamed his name," Sheik rushed. "I told him I had had a prophesy, but he denied having one. He informed me he had not dreamed last night. What does this mean?"

Terror burned in Zelda's eyes, but Sheik saw her force it away. Zelda would always be a queen first and foremost. "It means Link is in grave danger, and he knows it," she returned flatly. "We must find him."

~~~~~

Epona's strong muscles bunched and lunged between Link's tense thighs. He rode low over her neck, his feet tight in the stirrups. Only aware as to her master's wishes, the fierce mare galloped quickly over Hyrule Field. Link let her go at her great speed, despite knowing even her greatest speed was not fast enough to escape his nightmare.

_What have I done? Why is this coming back? What is going on?_

Link closed his eyes and buried his face in Epona's rich mane. _I had a prophesy last night. Just like Sheik and Zel. I had a prophesy, and the Fierce Deity blocked it. But why didn't Sheik remember it? Is the Deity's power so strong that he blocked Sheik's in some way? But how did it suddenly emerge? It's laid dormant for so long. Zel's prophesy...Me and the Fierce Deity...Oh, this is all my fault...But I thought there was no other way...._

Shuddering, Link clung to his mare. Epona neighed and leaped over a fence. Link didn't even raise his head to see what she jumped over. He didn't move at all until Epona neighed again and stopped.

With a confused blink, Link raised his head. He was at Lake Hylia. Link smiled bitterly, anguish dark in his eyes. Whenever he was upset, he would always ride to Lake Hylia. Apparently, Epona remembered that.

Link closed his eyes and allowed himself to slide off of Epona. He collapsed beside the water and bowed his head. _I am the Hero, but once again, I'm the one who introduced this evil to Hyrule. How can I fight this evil when I house it within me? But I thought it was gone! I thought...I thought it was too far gone to hurt anyone!_

Opening his eyes, Link gazed into Lake Hylia's clear surface. Instead of his reflection, the Fierce Deity's cold, intense face met him. With a choked gasp, Link splashed the water and buried his face in his hands.

_I am the defender of these lands,_ Link snarled. _I have sworn to fight any evil that would try to harm its citizens. But how can I fight the Fierce Deity? Its form is another dimension, and its soul exists in me. Its heart beats in my chest. How can I fight this thing?!_

Epona neighed softly behind him, and she nuzzled him gently. That tender motion was too much. Softly, the young Hero began to weep. He had failed his land, and he did not know how to remedy this.

_"You cannot possibly beat me, child!" Majora mocked Link's bruised, battered body. "You have neither the power, nor the strength. How do you propose to defeat a creature that has the power of the gods?"_

Link pushed himself up on shaky arms, spitting blood from his mouth. The Fierce Deity mask weighed heavily in his pocket. The child's earlier warning rang in his ears, but Link knew he no longer had a choice. He had to win. Termina...everyone depended on him.

"With the power of a deity," Link hissed, pulling out the mask. He slipped it over his face....

Link closed his eyes, tears still slipping down his cheeks, and passed out beside the lake. One hand fell limply into the still waters.

Hey, thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure how this would be received. Anyway, thanks Sky Dreamer of Night, Ash-chan, Dilandau, LauraCeleste, and everyone else who's read the fics. Please, keep reviewing!


	4. Don't Talk of Love

Ghosts of the Past

by tir-synni

Whoa, that was a long space between updates. Sorry about the wait. Hopefully, I'll be able to start updating on a regular pace...if enough people are interested (hint hint). Anyway, thanks to my new beta-reader! Someone to check out all the silly mistakes I make! ^_^ Thanx, Irina!

Chapter III: Don't Talk of Love

"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr

Murmuring me away from you

"Don't talk of worlds that never were

The end is all that's ever true

There's nothing you can ever say

Nothing you can ever do... "

            "Link! Oh, Link! Where are you?" Princess Ruto called desperately, diving through the waters of Lake Hylia. "Love, love! Where are you?"

            Called by a frantic summons from the Seventh Sage and Shadow Sage's son, the six other Sages learned of Zelda's and Sheik's prophesies. Rauru had immediately called everyone to order. Each Sage had been told to search their territories, in the hope that Link had fled to one of the Temples, or in Saria's case, his old home. Sheik had warped to his home, in case that Link had ran there. Zelda had stayed around Hyrule Castle, while Rauru kept near the Temple of Time, a known place of solace for Link. After thoroughly searching her home, she had slipped through the tunnel to the lake. 

            Link! Her poor Link. Though they were no longer affianced, she still adored the blond, blue-eyed hero. She had been under the impression all this time that Sheik had been taking good care of him. Ruto huffed under water, bubbles fluttering around her. Sheik should have figured out what was wrong with him! Though that damned boy _was _good at keeping secrets....She would have to credit Sheik with that.

            "Link!" she shouted, rising to the surface again. "Li--"

            A panicked neighed silenced her. Ruto recognized that sound. _Epona!_

            Ruto treaded water, looking around wildly. There! The island in the middle of the lake, above the Water Temple. There was that...horse...so where was....

            "_Link!_" Ruto shrieked, diving back into the water. She darted under the surface. Behind her eyes, the image burned: Link, slumped by the water, the cool waves lapping at his golden hair. One hand dangled completely under the water's surface. She arose again beside the small island. "Link! Link! Wake up!"

            The Zoran princess dragged herself hurriedly from the water. Epona screamed and reared, backing up on her hind legs. Ruto stared at the wild mare with stunned eyes, but only for a moment. Then she turned back to the unconscious Hero.

            _Rauru!_ Ruto shouted, slipping her cold hands under Link's arms. Quickly, the young man's tunic was soaked. _Get the others and come to Lake Hylia! Hurry!_

            _We're on our way._

            "Come on, Link," Ruto murmured, dragging Link farther from the water's edge. "You're going to be fine. You're the Hero, remember? Just wake up, please."

            Link simply lulled brokenly in her grip. His lithe form appeared slight and light, but as Ruto pulled him closer to the tree in the island's middle, she discovered looks were deceiving.

            _In many cases, _the princess thought grimly.

            "_LINK!_" a familiar voice screamed behind her. She turned around in time to see Sheik's frantic form dart past her. Saria, Sage of the Forest, Darunia, Sage of Fire, Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, and Rauru, Sage of Light stepped off the warp platform. Darunia's eyes widened at the sight of Link's crumpled form, and Saria cried out in alarm. The other two simply tensed, not expecting anything good anyway.

            "Link...." Sheik's soft whisper turned Ruto back around, and the young Sheikah gently pulled his lover from her lax arms. She watched silently as he cradled Link against him. "Love, what happened to you?"

            Gently, the shadow elf pulled Link up so his head was resting on Sheik's shoulder. Link moaned and rolled his head against him. With terrible tenderness, Sheik stroked Link's damp, white face.

            "Link...."

            Ruto didn't realize Rauru was so close until the other Sage rested a hand on her arm. "Zelda is preparing the castle for our arrival," he murmured above her, too low for the distraught Sheikah to hear. "Impa is at the Shadow Temple. Something disturbs it. She will meet with us later."

            At Ruto's nod, Rauru turned to Sheik. "Pick him up," he called. "We must get him to the castle."

            Despairing crimson eyes met Rauru's gaze, before Sheik turned back to Link. He scooped his right hand under Link's knees and stood up. Link moaned again, but his long lashes didn't flutter. Sheik held Link close.

            "The castle?" he whispered. Ruto had never seen the calm Sheikah warrior so shaken before.

            _But then, _Ruto thought sadly, as Sheik and Link vanished before her eyes, _we've never seen Link vulnerable before._

            _Link, Link, Link, Link...._

            The name ranted through Sheik's mind. All he heard was that, all he felt was Link's cold, clammy body lying so still in his arms.

            _Link, Link, Link, Link...._

            Link's face shone behind Sheik's eyes. White, slack, unnaturally frail. He had never even imagined Link like that before. He was the legendary Hero of Time. He was always strong, always sure. He was always the one to protect everyone else...

            ...except at night. All the skills in the world couldn't protect Link from his dreams.

            All these thoughts flew through Sheik's mind in the seconds it took him to warp. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the bedroom Zelda commonly loaned to them when they were stuck at the castle overnight. Sheik hoped the good memories he had of that bed would be enough to erase the memory he was about to make.

            Sheik strode quickly to the bed and tucked his unconscious lover under the sheets. Link moaned at the loss of contact, as always extremely tactile when placed in a bed. Sheik would have smiled if he wasn't so upset. 

            The other blond moved to scoot under the covers with him, but before he could, the others from Lake Hylia arrived. His mother remained missing still, Sheik noted sadly.

            "How is he?" Nabooru demanded, striding up to the bed.

            "Still unconscious," Sheik reported. He glanced longingly at the bed. "I don't know--"

            Link's wild scream silenced him. One strong leg kicked the blankets off the bed. He tossed back his blond hair and shrieked. His hands flew up to his face, and he bowed into them. His lean legs lashed out, like he was still struggling against the missing blankets.

            "Fuck!" Nabooru stepped forward and grabbed Link's arms, only to receive a fist in the face. Blood gushed from her broken nose. Saria grabbed her around the waist and hurriedly dragged her back.

            "What's the matter with Brother?" Darunia demanded, stomping to Link's side. Link's screams almost drowned out his question.

            Rauru opened his mouth to answer, but then his eyes widened in horror. "Darunia, _get back!"_

            Link's frenzied screams shifted into an unearthly roar, and a fireball exploded from the air in front of him. It caught the large Goron in the chest, throwing him off his feet. He skidded over the lush carpet, Ruto wildly jumping out of his way. Saria abandoned Nabooru, who was healing her nose with her magic, and kneeled beside him. The Fire Sage never noticed.

            "Wow," Darunia commented admiringly. "I never knew Brother had it in him."

            The Forest Sage gave him a strange look. Darunia met her wary gaze. "What? What did I say?"

            Ruto hurried to Nabooru, while Sheik and Rauru rushed to Link's. At the sound of his lover's familiar voice, cooing frantically to him, Link quieted. His harsh wheezes and gasps contrasted painfully with his normally smooth voice. With Sheik's help, Rauru maneuvered close enough to Link to cast a spell. Instantly, as the calming blue light fell over him, Link's hands fell slack, and he collapsed back on the bed. Sheik pulled him into his arms.

            "Rauru," Sheik whispered, holding Link protectively in his arms, "what happened to him?"

            Rauru could only shake his head. "I--I am not sure."

            Zelda flashed beside the two. "What's going on?" the young queen exclaimed. "The palace guards were ready to charge in here, swords drawn and arrows cocked, at the commotion. We could hear it from the throne room." She noticed Nabooru's blood-covered face and how Darunia was sprawled on the floor. She noticed the blanket covering the dresser on the other side of the room and everyone's stunned, strained face. "All right, someone fill me in. Now."

            "The kid went berserk," Nabooru grunted, still holding her nose. "Kicking and screaming."

            "The old man had to cast a spell to quiet him," Ruto added helpfully. She smiled sweetly in response to Rauru's glare.

            "Brother cast a spell, too," Darunia groaned. He rubbed his blackened chest pointedly. Sheik doubted the fire would hurt the Fire Sage, but he hated to imagine the force behind the fireball.

            Saria patted Darunia's shoulder before turning to Zelda. "A form of Din's Fire," she explained. "I've never seen it in such a concentrated form before, but Link was acting on instinct and Darunia's girth startled him. He probably sensed Sheik nearby, and only wanted to hit Darunia."

            Sheik was stuck between flattered that Link recognized him and startled at the adult words coming from the child-like Sage. Only Link was used to it, having been raised by the Forest Sage.

            _Link...._

            He turned back to the limp body in his arms and stroked Link's blond hair. The long hair slipped through his fingers.

            Zelda's attention was back on Link, too. "There's something strange about him," she murmured, focusing on the unconscious Hero like she never had before. There had never been a reason to.

            "Something inhuman, a different power than Link's own," Rauru agreed. He frowned. "Why have we never sensed it before? Is it just now emerging, or have we simply never looked?"

            Sheik looked up from Link's unconscious face. "You make it sound like it's something old," he commented, proud at how steady his voice was. "Why can't it be recent?"

            But Rauru shook his head. "This magic is too incorporated into his body to be recent. It's dark magic, but not like the Evil King's. It's too primal, too...fierce."

            A nervous silence answered him. With Saria's help, Nabooru's nose was finally healed, and Darunia was hauled back to his feet, but they looked worse now than they did during the attack. Their stricken faces drained any remaining hope Sheik felt.

            Zelda noticed his expression and squeezed her long-time friend's shoulder. "He's the Hero, remember," she said softly. "He'll survive. No amount of darkness can defeat his light."

            Sheik nodded solemnly before turning back to Link. He kissed Link's forehead and laid his head on his love's head.

Please, please review!


	5. They Keep Calling Me

Ghosts of the Pasts

by tir-synni

As usual, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I'll let you decide what to think of it. I just wanted to get it out to you. For all the people who liked the series, "After the Master Sword," a sequel is in progress. Please, please review and tell me what you think! Please?

Chapter IV: They Keep Calling Me

Someone take these dreams away

that point me to another day

A duel of personalities

That stretch all true reality

They keep calling me

Keep on calling me

They keep calling me

Keep on calling me

__

High, maniacal laughter echoed in Link's ears. He gasped. Shifting around, his sword gripped tightly in his hands, Link searched for the source of the laugh. The shadowed room spun dizzily, whirling faster and faster as Link turned around. Dizzy, the young warrior fell to his knees.

**Go-LOOG-a-LOOG-a...Ga-LOOG-a-LOOG-a....**

The sword fell from Link's numb fingers. He raised his hands to cover his ears, wanting only to silence the horrible, familiar noise. Link paused. Dazed and sick, Link stared at his hands.

His...childish...hands.

I didn't_-- Link thought frantically. He shook his head hard. His loose, pale hair whipped his face. _No, no, I would know if I did! I didn't!

__

Shrill, taunting laughs tore through Link's mind, and the blond child collapsed. That laugh horrible...but he had silenced it forever....

Right?

The wild sound wailed on and on, never pausing, never slowing. It drummed on Link's mind, on his soul. The boy began to gasp for air. He couldn't breathe. Link was barely aware of it. His heart pounded, his flood flew blazing hot through his veins. His soul thrummed with a primal beat.

"Stop," Link breathed. The voice keened on. "Stop, stop, stop, stop--" Link closed his eyes tightly, seeing red. "Stopstopstopstop! **Stop it!**"

Power exploded throughout Link's body, and he screamed. The wretched, familiar sounds of seven years ago were lost in the storm of Link's rage. Heady fire burned away Link's frail flesh, leaving behind liquid steel. He no longer held the sword, He **was** the sword, strong and swift and unbreakable...invincible. Existing not for the glory, but for the battle, to feel the heat of frailty burning along his edge and dying in a sea of red. The small of the Kokiri sword shattered under His heel as He stood. Carelessly, He glanced down at the glittering shards--and froze.

"No," the figure whispered, his once musical voice a hollow echo. "Nooo!"

"**_No!_**" Link screamed, bolting up. His reflection burned behind his eyes. "**_No!_**"

The sound of a yelp and a thump tore Link from his reverie, and he blinked. A simple, yet elegant bedroom greeted him. Link blinked again, and the haunting vision from his dream faded. What in the name of Farore...?

"Is that revenge for when I knocked you out of bed?"

Link blinked for a third time. "Sheik?" he murmured. Suddenly, he was utterly exhausted. "Sheik, what--"

Then his lover was there. Link felt Sheik crawl back into the large bed and pull him into his arms. Link listlessly collapsed against him. His blue eyes stared blankly at the far wall. _It was so real. Was it just a dream? Or did a prophesy slip through?_

"Link, are you okay?" Sheik's hot breath tickled Link's ear, and he shivered at the familiar sensation. However, Link did not respond. He only stared at his hands.

_My hands_, Link thought. _Not a child's hands, not His hands, _my_ hands, dammit!_

Smooth hands wrapped around Link's fingers, and Link looked over to meet warm, loving, but worried rubies. "Are you all right?" Sheik asked softly, pulling Link into his embrace.

Still, Link remained silent. He was the Hero. No one should have to ask him that question. He shouldn't be lying here, weak and weary in bed, depending on others. He was the Hero of Time! He should be doing something!

Abruptly, the arms circling Link shook him hard. Link gasped in surprise and jerked around to face Sheik.

"What was that for?" the blue-eyed elf demanded.

Sheik huffed. "Don't ignore me! I'm right here. Don't get lost in your own head again."

Link shrugged, earning a fierce scowl. He raised his head defensively. "I'm all right! I answered you!"

The frightening scowl lessened. A Sheikah was a bad person to piss off. "Good. Now keep answering. What's going on, Link? What's happening to you? You know, don't you? The prophesies, the magic Rauru sensed in you...you know."

The reflection flashed in Link's mind, but he ignored it. "The magic Rauru sensed in me?" Link demanded. "What's happened since I left you, Sheik?"

Link saw the temptation in Sheik's eyes to question _why_ he had ran off. To his relief, Sheik filled him in instead. The part where he blasted Darunia piqued Link's interest. As soon as this was over, he was going to figure out how he had done that.

Link finished listening to Sheik's report with a nod. "I see." Absently, he swung his legs over the bed, lost in thought. The sudden desire to _move_ flooded him, and his mind struggled to match the adrenaline rushing through his veins. This wasn't an external enemy, this was an _internal_ one. The usual rules didn't apply. Link had to concentrate on different ones. Seeing one of the Great Faeries was essential. Also--

"Hey!" Sheik yelped. Next thing Link knew, he was back on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Link stared at him like the large eye on his tunic had suddenly become real. "To work?" he offered slowly, as if speaking to a mentally deficient child.

The look in Sheik's flashing eyes was more intimidating than Majora itself. "You're ill," he replied flatly. "This isn't a normal enemy, Link. You can't charge off into some battle to win this one."

Link flushed hotly, but his eyes were like ice. "I know who my enemy is, and I wasn't planning on just 'charging off.' I didn't realize I just 'charged off' to win my other battles."

Again, Link tried to get up. Again, he was pushed back into the mattress. Link's pink lips straightened into an angry line. First, Sheik insulted him and implied he couldn't do his duty. Now he was mocking him.

"Let me up, Sheik," Link snarled. "Now." He felt the fury of Din's Fire blazing through him, and he bared his teeth. Never before had he been so tempted to use it on his lover. How _dare_ Sheik imply that he couldn't fight?

Still, Sheik's lovely face remained resolute, even as he sensed the growing rage of the young man beneath him. "There's something wrong with you, Link," Sheik said softly. "You're not yourself. This is not like you! You are the most even-tempered person I know. Stop and think! I have never heard you use that tone with me."

Sheik's little speech cooled Link's fervor. Link paled. He recalled the dream, and the power he had felt. And he recalled his earlier indignation at the idea he couldn't battle and his readiness to attack Sheik--_Sheik_, of all people! More than anything else, he remembered his reflection in the Kokiri sword's broken shards. Link collapsed limply on the bed and stared blankly at Sheik's face.

"Nooo...." Link moaned, and Sheik pulled him into his arms. Link didn't resist. He recalled the battle with Majora. Even after all these years, Link remembered the primal rush going through his body. It filled him with exhilaration, even as it ripped away who he was. The memory of the sensation he felt before he yanked the mask off made him shudder.

The Fierce Deity had been...soulless.

"Sheik," Link whispered, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I...I didn't know what else to do. I had to stop him, and I didn't know what else to do. It's all my fault...."

With a low moan, Link buried his face in Sheik's shoulder. Quietly, the Sheikah rocked his lover. For once, instead of protesting Sheik's protective actions, Link nestled closer.

"He's too close to the surface," Link continued quietly. "Every other time, I've been the Hero, but not this time. I don't trust myself. No fighting will win this. No sword or bow can beat Him."

Sheik's eyes were wide. "Him? Who is he? What's going on?"

Link shivered. "For the first time in seven years," he murmured, not noticing Sheik's question, "I'm helpless. Damn, I don't like this."

Growling, Sheik tightened his grip on Link. "Link, please! What's going on! Who. Is. He?"

Link closed his eyes. "A god."

~~~~~

By the time the Sages returned from the respective missions, Link was asleep again. As the power in the Hero grew, so did the discord in the Temples. No longer was only the Shadow Temple affected. Even the Temples of Time and Light suffered over the Hero of Time's fall. The Hero of Time was a powerful, magical creature. Whatever affected the Hero's essence affected all within the Triforce's boundaries.

Pale and shaken, the assorted group circled the large bed and the sleeping Hero on it. Sheik kissed Link gently on the forehead before sitting beside Impa. Of them all, the young Sheikah appeared the grimmest.

"What have you discovered?" Rauru began immediately. "Whatever harms our Hero is very grave. The magic infecting him is strong enough to affect the Triforce of Courage. If seeps through him to curse all under his divine protection. Whatever harms the legendary Hero of Time affects everything under him."

"So since he's fucked, so are we," Nabooru translated with a groan. Sheik's icy glare silenced her.

"That is my lover you speak of," Sheik warned softly. "Don't be so glib."

Impa laid a gentle hand on her nephew's shoulder, but said nothing. The other Sages looked on.

Finally, Zelda spoke. "My people are in danger." Her quiet voice traveled the room as well as Darunia's deep bass. "The animals sense it and rebel. The very young and the very old are beginning to fall ill. The evil is stirring once again in the temples. Please, Sheik, if you have learned anything, tell us."

Shadows haunted Sheik's crimson eyes. Silently, he reached up on the bed to stroke Link's pale hair. The sleeping figure didn't stir.

"Something happened to Link soon after he left Hyrule seven years ago," Sheik began, his face distant. "Soon after, he gathered information on the occurrence. When time passed on and the information was not needed, Link repeated all of it into a diary and hid it. Until now, Link has forgotten it, not needing to regain the journal. I have yet to read the book, but from the sparse facts he had related to me, I know we are in grave danger."

Sheik fell silent again, staring at his hands. Fear and grief pinched his face. When he spoke again, his voice was hollow. "He told me where to find the journal. Let me retrieve it and look it over. Until my return, please, place a permanent guardian over Link. The force possessing him grows stronger and gains more control."

The Sages were frozen. Only Impa spoke. "Sheik--" she called, reaching out.

But, with a small, sad smile, Sheik vanished in a flash of light.


	6. A Duel of Personalities

Title: Ghosts of the Past  
Author: tir-synni

Chapter V: A Duel of Personalities

Someone take these dreams away  
that point me to another day  
A duel of personalities  
That stretch all true reality

_Sheik? Sheik? What . . . What's happening? I can't . . . I can't . . . ._

_Link blinked dazily stepping back. Shadows danced before his face. Their silent laughter mocked him, and he angrily shook his head. No, no, it was just . . . What was it?_

_Sheik? Where are you now? I remember . . . There was something I was supposed to remember. Sheik? What was it?_

_"Hee hee . . . Hee hee . . . ."_

_Everything's spinning, Sheik. What am I supposed to remember?_

_"All in your head, all in your head. Everything, all, it's all in your head . . . ."_

_Sheik . . . ?_

_Link collapsed to his knees, holding his face in his hands. His so small hands, chips of ice against his face. Dizzy, he pulled back and stared at his hands. They didn't look right . . . ._

_"Not right, of course. Nothing's right. It's all in your head."_

_Huh? Link shook his head and looked around. The shadows danced wildly around him, their silent laughter growing shriller and shriller. It was so dark . . . ._

_"The strongest will is nothing when you lose touch with reality. That last letter never quite reached its destination, don't you think?"_

_The tiny blond elf frowned but could do no more. Everything seemed so dreadfully heavy . . . and so chillingly light. Still, he knew that voice._

_"Great hero, legendary hero, let us take you most awesome weapon. Then you will know what all the others felt."_

_That voice . . . . Link scowled blurrily. It wasn't a voice. It was a combination of voices. Majora and . . . the traveling mask seller? Hmm?_

_"Every sword may be dulled, every arrow may be broken, but all can be replaced."_

_The singsong voice echoed crazily through the endless cavern, and Link looked around. A simple trick to escape, he knew it. He was a master at puzzles. But everything seemed so far away._

_"All make you deadlier, but none make you deadly."_

_That voice . . . .Who did it belong to again?_

_"Your greatest weapon . . . .Hee hee. The legendary Hero of Time. Never the Master Sword. A swordsman to the end! Your first thought!"_

_Thought? Did he think? He didn't remember . . . didn't remember anything . . . ._

_"We'll see how well you fight weaponless."_

_Weaponless . . . ?_

_"We'll see how well you fight mindless."_

_"Sheik?"_

_Majora's laughter faded away into his memories from which it came, replaced by a bitter cold. Then Link knew nothing more._

xoxoxoxo

Within the Lost Forest, the music grew silent. Eyes glowed from within the depths of Forest Temple. The laughter of the Kokiri silenced as a cold air swept through their small village.

The Hero of Time had lost.

Within Death Mountain, the fires died. Growls echoed through the burning halls of the Fire Temple. The Gorons froze and huddled together, their home suddenly dark and haunting.

The Hero of Time had lost.

Within the waters of Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain, the liquid grew still. Menacing bubbles gurgled hissed threats from within the Water Temple. The Zoras shivered and warily readied themselves.

The Hero of Time had lost.

Within the town of Kakariko, the dead walked. Ghosts arose from the graveyard in untold numbers, and chilling chants arose from the Shadow Temple. The young elves wept, while the older ones looked on in horror.

The Hero of Time had lost.

Within the desert of Gerudo Valley, the winds howled with untouched fury. Silver weapons glistened within the shadows of the Spirit Temple, metal guards clanking to attention. The Gerudos armed themselves, bodies tense with alarm.

The Hero of Time had lost.

Within the Temple of Time . . . the Triforce of Courage glowed black, while the Triforce of Power sparkled with menacing strength. The Master Sword shivered minutely before fading to grey. The pedestal of time trembled.

The Hero of Time had lost.

xoxoxoxo

Saria's eyes were on Link when his flew open. Glowing white met her, and before she could do more than shriek, he had her by the throat. Emotionless, expressionless, Link stared at her. Then with a simple flick of his wrist, the Sage of the Forest was flying. Saria called forth her power, but it didn't respond. Surprised, she smacked the wall. The last sound she heard was Ruto calling her.

"Fuck, kid!" Nabooru swore, yanking out her blade. Link tilted his blond head slightly to gaze at her. Apparently finding her no threat, he swung his slender legs over the bed and made to stand.

"Stay down, Brother!" Darunia warned, starting forward.

Link didn't acknowledge the Sageís presence until Darunia grabbed his shoulder. With a motion faster than Nabooru's eye could follow, Link snatched Darunia's arm and twisted. The sharp crack made Nabooru tense and Darunia scream. The impact when Darunia went flying through the stone wall silenced him.

"Link!" Ruto called, standing behind Nabooru. The Sages of Wisdom and Shadow stood on the other side of the bed, Impa protectively standing in front of her charge. To Ruto's surprise, none of the three women moved to attack. Wariness darkened their eyes.

"Link," Rauru whispered. He stood by their fallen, in case Link moved towards them. Link did not even seem to hear his name spoken.

Eerie white eyes scanned the rooms, pausing on the Sages one by one. He stopped longest on Impa and Nabooru. Neither of the warrior women moved, their bodies tense.

"Ruto," Zelda breathed, her eyes never wavering from Link's face. "Summon your power."

The young princess shivered, too cautious to nod. She concentrated for a moment. Ruto relaxed with surprise.

"I can't," she hissed.

Zelda nodded slowly, staring at Link. He had one hand on his hip in a weird parody of Link's usual stance. By the minute movements of his head, Ruto guessed he was still checking them out.

"You won't be able to," Zelda replied softly. "Within Link is the Triforce of Courage. He is the Hero of Time. Whatever possessed him has great power. It dwarfs us, pushing our magic back into ourselves. It contains us as surely as a cage."

Ruto shuddered, but pressed on. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Impa returned. Her eyes were dark, intent on Linkís face. "We are mortals, facing a god."

With one last tilt of his head, the creature wearing Link's face decided these beings were not worth his time. Like a Wolfos, Link stalked past them, his face expressionless. Ruto's hand shivered with the urge to reach out to him. In the end, she did not dare.

Only when Link had left the small room did anyone dare move. "I will warn my people to flee to their homes," Zelda declared, taking charge. "Impa, find Sheik, tell him what has occurred. Rauru, take care of the others. Ruto, Nabooru, wait for further word. No one is to challenge Link."

Without another word, the young queen vanished.

Nabooru clenched her fists. "He dismissed us like we were ants," she hissed. "We are nothing to that creature."

Quietly, Ruto called forth her power. Now that the creature had left, it returned easily to her. Subdued, she banished it. "If the Sages can't fight him, and the Hero can't fight him, who can?"

No one answered.

xoxoxo

" . . . I tore it off when the world collapsed around me. I did it then because I felt it . . . I guess falter is a good word. That was my best chance. I didn't see where the mask flew off to. Everything just went black. When I awoke again, I was back in Termina. I felt--"

The lights went off before Sheik could finish the sentence. The journal was dropped and his dagger was in his hands before Sheik could think about it. The gentle song of Faerie Fountain had transformed into a low keen. The Sheikah glanced quickly at the fountain, only to see the curious Great Faerie had vanished.

"Link," Sheik breathed, kneeling down and grabbing the book. "No."

Quickly pocketing the dagger, Sheik used his magic to summon forth a ball of light. He hastily skimmed over the remaining paragraphs. He had barely finished when Impa appeared in a flash of light.

"Sheik, Link has--" she began.

"Been possessed, yes I know," Sheik cut off impatiently. He clutched the old notebook to his chest. His mind was working rapidly. "Quick, tell me what he looks like."

Impa did not ask questions. "Like himself, except for his eyes. They were pure white."

Sheik nodded. "Because he's not at full power," he murmured. "He's not himself yet."

Any of the other Sages would have demanded to know what he was talking about. Impa only waited patiently.

Sheik bit his lip, a blatant gesture that Link constantly teased him about. Thinking hard, he suddenly came up with the answer.

"Link threw away the mask! He threw it away in--"

Sheik cut himself off and whirled to face Impa. "I know where Link's going. Summon the others and follow me."

His mother nodded and closed her eyes. Sheik's eyes were hard.

Within the mask, Link had written, it had been so easy to lose his way.

Link had lost his way now . . . with the help of that bastard.

Sheik knew where he had to go.


	7. Let Me Be

Title: Ghosts of the Past  
Author: tir-synni

Chapter VI: Let Me Be

The flame tames honer.  
Where dancing heroes play.  
The dawn delivers me life.  
New skins in which to hide.  
My hands reach daily,  
new life in me remain.  
Let me be let me be, let me be, let me be  
yeah, hey. Let me be!

Sheik walked away from the Faery Fountain, jaw clenched. He heard the Sages pop up behind him, but he didn't turn around. His eyes were on the town before him. He had never seen it so empty. The queen had evidently emptied the town.

"Sheik, what's wrong with you?" Ruto exploded behind him. The young princess ran beside the Sheikah. He never turned around.

"My lover is possessed by a warrior god," Sheik snarled. He stared resolutely forward. "He is now off to free the King of Evil. Then he's going to be in under full control of the deity. Besides that, not a damned thing."

Ruto faltered in mid-step before jogging again. "That might do it."

"What do you mean, 'free the King of Evil'?" Zelda demanded. More than anyone else, Ganondorf haunted her. She had known of Ganondorf's evil before them all. It had terrorized her, knowing that her father would not heed her warnings. Again and again, Ganondorf aimed for her in his attack, as the Queen of Hyrule and the possesser of one of the Triforces.

The other Sages followed Sheik as he led them through the town square. He was walking towards the Temple of Time.

"Seven years ago, a strange imp stole Epona from Link and ran off. Link followed him to the strange land of Termina, a type of parallel world of Hyrule. The imp had been possessed by a demonic mask called Majora's Mask. Majora summoned the moon to destroy Termina, and the only way Link could stop that from happening was to follow Majora to a fight on the moon. There, Link acquired a mask called the Fierce Deity. Wearing it, he was able to defeat Majora. However, towards the end of the fight, he felt the Fierce Deity trying to get a stronger grip on him. As Majora's fighting arena fell apart, Link tore off the mask and flung it into the abyss. The Fierce Deity's power stayed in Link, but lacked the stability the mask provided."

As Sheik paused to take a breath, Nabooru nodded solemnly. "So he carried the power with him all this time, but because the Fierce Deity did not have the mask to fall back on, it couldn't get a grip. I get it."

"But how did it do it now?" Saria demanded. Darunia carried her easily on his gigantic shoulders.

Impa answered, her voice grim. "The realm in which Majora had his fighting arena was connected to the Sacred Realm, wasn't it?"

Sheik nodded, still not looking back at them. Zelda continued for them. "And Link had just banished Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm once again."

"Ganondorf has possession of the Fierce Deity Mask," Rauru said aloud. "That is why the Fierce Deity reacted. And now Link will go to Ganondorf to reclaim the Mask."

"Ganondorf is in over his head," Ruto whispered, recalling the awesome power she had felt.

"So is the Fierce Deity," Sheik growled. No one replied.

The group traveled through the eerily empty town. The young queen could see her people peeking out from shuttered windows, eyes wide and startled. No one was scared yet. They didn't realize that they should be. Zelda clenched her fists. She would protect her people.

The soft radiance of the Temple of Time was gone, replaced by a startling, vivid glow. The tense pace was shattered as Sheik took off a run. He sprinted forward, while the Sages teleported to the entrance of the temple. The bright white light almost blinded them.

"Link!" Sheik howled, darting forward. The protective wall was shattered. The way to the main chamber was clear. The light only grew in intensity, but Sheik didn't care. He could see his lover, silhouetted above the Master Sword. Slim, strong hands surrounded the Master Sword, never touching the mystical blade. The sword crackled and flashed, and Sheik flinched. "Link!"

The possessed warrior didn't seem to hear him. All of his attention was focused solely on the key to the Sacred Realm. The glow faltered, before increasing. Sheik had no choice but to cover his eyes.

"He's doing it!" Saria breathed. "He's opening the Sacred Realm!"

"Of course," Nabooru growled. "He's still technically the Hero."

Zelda grabbed Sheik's arm to hold him still, Impa going to his other side. The young man didn't move between them. Body shuddering and eyes intense, the young Sheikah couldn't tear his eyes from his lover.

The light around the sword exploded in a wild rainbow, swirling around Link's stiff form. It expanded around the room, and before anyone could stop him, Sheik tore from the Sages' grasp and threw himself forward. He grabbed Link's arm, and before the stifled Sages could move, they vanished.

xoxoxo

Sheik blinked as vision slowly returned. All around him, he could see nothing but misty fog. Endless grey greeted him, and Sheik blinked again. This . . . this . . . was the Sacred Realm?!

He turned his head to see Link walking off. He scrambled up to what he thought was his feet. He could see nothing, but Link apparently knew where he was going. He never faltered. Link simply walked forward, white eyes glowing chillingly in the shadows. With every step he took, Sheik could feel the power within Link growing.

"Link," he whispered, "I know you're in there somewhere. . . . "

The Fierce Deity did not acknowledge him. Sheik was no longer expecting him to.

Something tall and dark loomed in the shadows before them. Sheik tensed, knowing what it was.

Ganondorf.

Ganondorf laughed as the Fierce Deity stepped towards him. "So this is how it ends, Hero," he mocked. Sheik shivered. Whenever he had seen Ganondorf before, the male Gerudo had chilled him to the bone. Dark to the core and possessing the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf had seemed so great. Sheik stared at the smirking King, and he closed his eyes. He could not watch this slaughter.

In Ganondorf's hand, the Fierce Deity Mask dangled. Pupil-less eyes stared unwavering at the being who dared to steal Its mask. Ganondorf grinned and shook the Mask.

"For so long," he hissed, "I had imagined this. But I had always imagined the Hero's eyes flashing at me, blazing with self-righteousness. I will miss that, but now, Hyrule will be--"

The Fierce Deity's hand at his throat silenced Ganondorf. Ganondorf had never seen It move. An emotionless face stared in his, and for the first time, the truth dawned on the Evil King.

It was too late.

Never opening his eyes, Sheik instead heard Ganondorf attempting to summon the Power of his Triforce. He heard the Evil King sputtering obscenities and threats. He heard the man die. Blood splashed, but in the endlessness, it never landed. Sheik shuddered.

The power exploded all around him, and Sheik buried his face in his hands. Bracing himself, Sheik looked up, and this time, not even Link's face was there to reassure him.

There was only the Fierce Deity.

Soulless eyes stared at the youth from the Fierce Deity's marked face. Sheik shuddered. Instead of the Master Sword or the Biggoron's Sword, the warrior gripped a figure-eight sword. The strange creature was the same size of his lover, but that was the only similarity. The form was of the Fierce Deity alone.

"Link. . . . " Sheik breathed.

There was no joy that It was whole once more, nor sorrow for the being It had so mercilessly slaughtered. No expression flitted across the strangely beautiful face. Then the creature raised Its hands, and Sheik realized that It was returning to Hyrule. He lunged forward and grabbed the Fierce Deity's arm. To the Deity, one who had not Link's warrior skill nor the Sages' magic was like a fly. The Deity never turned towards Sheik as he returned them to the Temple of Time.

The Hero of Time had lost.

The King of Evil was dead.

The Fierce Deity remained standing.


	8. I'll Stand by You

Title: Ghosts of the Past  
Author: tir-synni  
A/N: No revisions or anything, definitely no beta'ing. Just finishing up this fic. Sorry if it's crappy.

Chapter VII: I'll Stand by You

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
And when . . .  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

"Link!" Ruto's scream awoke Sheik, and he hastily shook his head. He was back in the Temple of Time, and the Sages were staring at the figure beside him in unmasked horror. The Fierce Deity stared at them with hollow eyes framed by crimson. With a graceful turn of his white-maned head, It dismissed them as any potential threats. Emotionlessly, the Fierce Deity started forward.

"Link is dead!" Impa shouted, her sleek body shifting into a battle stance. "We must regard this creature as a threat to Hyrule and deal with it as such."

Sheik's eyes widened. "_No!_" he shrieked, but no one in the room heard him.

Nabooru whipped out her lethal rapiers and held them by her sides. Rauru was desperately attempting to convince Zelda to leave, while Ruto and Saria struggled with their resisting power. Darunia was bracing himself, preparing to use the awesome strength Sheik had witnessed so rarely in the past. Sheik shuddered. None of them stood a chance. They had not seen Ganondorf, the King of Evil, slaughtered like a helpless infant.

"Link!" Sheik screamed, "stop this!"

Sheik had not seen her move, but suddenly, Impa was by his side. "My son, you and the queen must go to the castle," she commanded. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "You will be killed if you stay here."

Pained crimson eyes turned to her. "But–"

"No buts!" Impa snapped. The Fierce Deity was already on the other side of the chamber, Its lethal figure-eight sword at the ready. Nabooru, Ruto, Darunia, and Saria stood resolutely in Its way. "You must go now!"

Impa closed her eyes tightly in concentration. Sheik could feel her struggling to call forth her power to teleport her son back to the castle. The Fierce Deity's awesome presence barred her.

Sheik's eyes narrowed before fastening on his lover. It had paused momentarily when faced with the small group. Sheik did not have to see It to know It was casually checking out the Sages, seeing if they were any threat to It. Any challenge. After seeing Ganondorf, Sheik knew they were not.

"My love," Sheik whispered.

Darunia began the attack. With a deep roar, he threw himself forward into a roll. Energy radiated off his balled form, threatening to form the spikes that had toppled many a foe. The Fierce Deity simply waved his massive sword. The blade never touched the Fire Sage. The sword stroke threw him backwards, taking out a concentrating Saria. Ruto and Nabooru dived nimbly out of the way.

"My turn," Nabooru snarled, but that was all Sheik saw before everything vanished in flash of light.

"Mother!" Sheik screamed in denial, but it was too late. When he opened his eyes again, he was back at the castle. The ornaments of the throne room greeted him.

"Sheik!" Queen Zelda's voice offered no comment, sharp with anger and fear. The young queen ran to a stop before her friend, and for the first time, Sheik also noticed the presence of many guards. Fear was visible on their faces, young and old. "Rauru warped me here before I cold stop him. What is happening in the temple?"

Wearily, Sheik staggered to his feet. Despondently, he again looked at the faces of the guards. The terror on their faces told him all he needed to know. They knew the Hero of Time had lost to something, and they were scared to face it. They did not want to fight what had toppled the legendary Hero.

"My mother warped me here before I could see too much," he replied bitterly. "But I can tell you this: the Sages do not stand a chance. The Fierce Deity had annihilated Ganondorf to recapture Its mask. If It feels that the Sages are impeding It like Ganondorf was, It will wipe them out."

Zelda's face whitened. Any other time, Sheik might have felt concerned. Now he was simply heartsick.

"We will defend you, my queen!" one guard spoke up bravely. The tremor in his voice gave him away. This . . .creature! . . .had defeated both the Hero of Time and Ganondorf. What chance did they have?

Sheik turned away in disgust and clenched his fists tightly. _The Fierce Deity is only in search of a challenge. It feels no emotion, no ambition. It cannot be reasoned with. It is totally primal, ice and strength incarnated for the sole purpose of battle. Link was able to control it with Majora because they shared a common goal, and because it had not yet time to gain control itself. How do you stop something like this?!_

Sheik heard Zelda beside him, barking out orders to the terrified guards. She was not so foolish as to send them to their death. Instead, she was ordering them to keep all civilians in their homes and send word to the other kingdoms concerning the Fierce Deity. Above all, Zelda stressed for them to _stay out of Its way_. If the Fierce Deity came across anything It construed as a challenge, It would wipe them out.

His mother's shouted declaration rang through his mind. She considered Link dead. So did the other Sages. So did Zelda, already thinking of how to destroy the Fierce Deity and protect her kingdom. Sheik closed his eyes tightly. Link was not dead! He would know it, he would feel it! Link was in there, somewhere. As Link had saved Hyrule countless times before, Sheik would save Link now.

Sheik was on his feet and out the door before Zelda was even aware of it.

"Sheik!" her scream echoed behind him. "Don't try it! It will kill you!"

Sheik ignored her.

He would not attempt teleporting to the Fierce Deity's location. Not with Its magic aura. Instead, he sprinted towards the Temple of Time like he had a pack of Wolfos on his heels. Panting lightly, he darted towards the ancient temple. By the blasted doors, he decided idly that the Fierce Deity had already left. Still, he ran inside.

Sheik did not waste a breath to call out names. He found the Sages as he knew he would, tossed aside like so many ragdolls. It had not seen them as threats, simply obstacles. Apparently, it had been easier to simply knock them out of the way.

Saria had been slammed into the wall that Darunia had originally knocked her into. Sheik checked her over quickly. With the Fierce Deity's presence, her natural healing magic was already acting. She would revive shortly.

By Darunia's placement in the wall on the otherside of the chamber, Sheik figured that he had hauled himself back up after the first hit. Darunia's harsh breathing echoed in the large room. That was all Sheik needed to know before he moved onto the next person.

Impa was sprawled over the pedestal of time itself, even now reviving herself. As badly as Sheik wanted to run to her, to beg to know if she was truly all right, he did not dare. He dared not walk too closely to her at all. If she knew what he was about to do, she would stop him in a heartbeat. Link was far too important.

Nabooru's rapiers were embedded in the walls. Her slender form was collapsed on Rauru's heaving one. Apparently, she had thrown herself in front of the elder Sage in order to protect him. It did not work well for either of them, but It had not considered them enough of a threat to finish off. Sheik moved on.

Ruto was the final one. It took Sheik a moment to find her. Sheik guessed she had been the final wall of defense to keep It from leaving the temple. She was buried under the ruins of the temple's doors. After quickly unburying her, Sheik determined that her magic would be enough to heal her.

The Sages were, while not conscious, alive. That had been all Sheik had come for.

"I love you, Mother," Sheik breathed, his voice so soft he himself barely heard this. "But I must still protect him. Even if I die in the attempt."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sheik left the Temple of Time once more.

_xoxoxox_

With strong, determined steps, the Fierce Deity had easily cleared the ground of Hyrule Town and was walking through the field. In the distance, Sheik spied several guards hastily scurrying away from the intimidating figure. Sheik could not suppress a shudder as he realized what he was about to do. But still, he did not stop.

"Link!" he shouted. "Link!"

The figure did not slow.

With a burst of speed, the young Sheikah threw himself in the warrior's path. He could not suppress a horrified shudder as he become the focus of those soulless eyes, but still, he did not move.

"Link," Sheik whispered. "It's me. Can you hear me?"

No recognition passed the painted face. Instead, only a vague calculating look distorted those painfully familiar features. Sheik closed his eyes as a wave of pain tore through him.

"Link, please. . . ." he whispered hoarsely. "Don't give up."

He opened his eyes again to see the Fierce Deity's face fall back into Its normal placid tones. He clenched his jaw as the Fierce Deity simply moved to circle him. Again, he was no threat in Its eyes.

Sheik was determined to change that.

In one swift motion, Sheik again barred the creature's path. His crimson eyes shone hard and determined as he glared at It.

"Link!" he snapped. "I won't let you go! I won't let this demon take you from me!"

Blank white eyes bore into his, but he no longer saw them. Instead, he recalled Link's eyes. In the right light, they tinged more violet than blue, darkening to near-black with strong emotion. When he was happy, they lightened to a crystalline blue/violet. In those soulless white eyes, he imagined he could see his lover's sunset eyes.

"I won't let you go, you hear me!" he snarled. "I won't let some thrice-damned mask destroy us!"

To Sheik's dark satisfaction, the Fierce Deity finally began looking upon him as a threat. Its painted features faintly contorted, his upper lip curling slightly, his red-encircled eyes narrowing. It stepped purposely towards Sheik. The young Sheikah held his ground.

"You told me once that we were destined to be together," Sheik continued. "That time itself had blessed our union. You told me that you had found me once, in the time that Ganondorf reign supreme. We found each other again in this time, and we stayed together. We are bound! Even time refused to be a barrier between us! Come on, Link! I know you can hear my call now."

The Fierce Deity stopped. Its features twisted into a dark scowl, white eyes luminescent in the fading sun. Sheik refused to back away, even when Its hand reached back and pulled out Its figure-eight blade.

"I'm getting through to you, Link!" Sheik breathed. "Come back to me! I know you can hear me! You're stronger than It! You're the Hero of Time, remember? Follow my voice! Come home."

The sword caught the brilliant sunset in its twisted blade. The Fierce Deity stepped forward ominously. No sign of compassion or hesitation lit Its cold features. Sheik refused to allow himself to feel fear.

"I believe in you, I believe in _us!_ Come home to me, love. Come home."

The Deity's lips pulled back to reveal white teeth, and then he swung his blade. Sheik couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Time itself seemed to slow and stop as the figure-eight sword sliced through the air–

And ripped through the ground beside him.

Sheik gasped and stared at the Fierce Deity's face. The white eyes darkened before closing, pale lids shielding them. Vapor poured from Its skin and armor, coalescing above Its muscular form. The blade beside Sheik shivered into fog, and then Link was collapsing into Sheik's arms.

"My love, my love," Sheik breathed, dropping to his knees. Tenderly, he kissed Link's unresponsive lips, touching his white face and blonde hair. Above him, the dark fog swirled violently, but he couldn't bring himself to notice. All he cared about was Link's even breath on his cheek and the weight of him in his arms. "My love, my heart."

"Sheik! Link!" Impa's voice arose, and Sheik reluctantly looked up from his lover to see his mother's frantic face. Vaguely, he knew he should be alarmed at such visible emotion, but he found he could not care. "Watch out!"

The warning awoke Sheik. Sharply looking behind him, Sheik froze. The fog was gathering together to form the Fierce Deity once more.

"No," Sheik whispered, holding Link close. "Go away."

Soulless white eyes glared at Sheik from the shadows, then abruptly faded. Nabooru and Impa stood before the pair, hands out protectively.

"You took away his teeth, kiddo," Nabooru declared smugly. "Now he's ours."

"Without a body, It is locked away in the realm of spirit and shadow," Impa clarified, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "Soon, It will not even have that."

Gold and purple swirled around the creature's translucent form, trapping It securely. No alarm showed on Its painted features. Its eight-figure sword smashed against the dancing wall, but it did not break through. Again and again, the sword clashed with Impa and Nabooru's magic, but like Nabooru and Impa had said, without a form, it had no power, Their magic wall pushed forward until all that was left was a colored cylinder.

From behind Sheik, flashes of light blasted the gold and purple form. The light tore into the cylinder, until there was nothing left. A hand rested on Sheik's shoulder, and he looked up to meet Zelda's eyes.

"It is not destroyed," Rauru's voice boomed. Sheik didn't care enough to look back at him. "But we have demolished Its chance to show Itself in this realm for a while."

Sheik ignored him, as well as the other Sages when they approached. He focused on Link's pale features, utterly limp in his arms.

"Link, you can wake up now," he whispered. Tears burned his eyes as Link didn't respond. "Link? Link. . . ."

Like something dead, Link laid in Sheik's grasp. He didn't open his eyes.


	9. Epilogue

Title: Ghosts of the Past  
Author:tir-synni  
A/N: Still no changes. Complete at least, tho.

Epilogue

"How is he?" Princess Ruto whispered.  
"Same as he was yesterday," Saria whispered back.  
"Catatonic?"  
"Pretty much."  
Ruto sighed and stared at Hyrule Field. Link sat on the brick wall towards the center, gazing blankly at the blue sky. Beside him, Epona neighed worriedly, but Link never noticed her.  
"How is Sheik taking it?" Ruto continued.  
"Same as he was yesterday," Saria repeated.  
Sitting beside the wall, Sheik tenderly held Link's gloveless hand and kissed it. His lips moved, but they couldn't hear what he was saying. Link's eyes flickered momentarily towards him, and Link squeezed Sheik's hand lightly, but otherwise, there was no answer.  
"At least he responds to Sheik," Ruto sighed, stepping back towards the drawbridge. "He doesn't even acknowledge anyone else."  
Saria's eyes were dark and tormented as she gazed upon her former best friend. "The castle believes he defeated the Fierce Deity, but the effort involved almost killed him."  
Ruto paused and glanced back at Saria. "It is best for them all to believe that."  
Saria blinked back her tears. "I suppose," she whispered, before hurrying after Ruto.  
xoxoxox  
Sheik kissed Link's cold fingers again. This time, Link did not even notice. Sighing, Sheik rested his head against the brick wall.  
"It wasn't your fault, love," Sheik whispered, as he had everyday since Link's awakening two weeks ago. "No one was hurt, besides Ganon. The third triforce was reclaimed. Everything is fine now. Please, wake up."  
Link squeezed his fingers gently, but Sheik doubted Link understood what he was saying. Link only knew Sheik was talking. No one knew whether it was the trauma of the Fierce Deity possessing him or if the Fierce Deity had torn something inside of Link during the possession, but Sheik was left with only a shadow of Link's former self. The light in his beautiful eyes was gone. Not a word passed Link's velvet lips. Only Link's haunted stare greeted everyone, including Sheik.  
"I love you," Sheik whispered. "I love you, and I won't leave you."  
Link stared endlessly at the blue sky.


End file.
